Sword for Hire
by Kefka is in my Harem
Summary: The answer to that eternal question: What does Yojimbo do with his money?
1. Scenario One: Pimp Daddy

**Authors note: - **What _does Yojimbo do with the money he gets for his services? Here I explore a few ideas. BTW I've never played the game, unless you count pushing a button repeatedly while my friend left the room for a few minutes._

**Sword for Hire**

**Scenario One: Pimp Daddy**

"Thank you so much for your help Yojimbo!" Yuna said with a bow to the tall aeon.

"I don't know why we have to pay him, the other aeons don't ask for money." Wakka said aiming a frown at Yojimbo who simply ignored him.

Yojimbo tossed the bag of money into the air and caught it with a satisfied grunt. He turned from the group and began walking away, with his unusual looking dog on his heels.

"What does he spend the money on anyway?" Tidus asked puzzled. "Hey, where's he going!?"

Yuna watched in puzzlement. "I have no idea; I only hope he comes back if we need him."

**Later that night...**

Yojimbo sat in a chair far too small for his size, the owner of the club was watching him with a frustrated confused look. He'd tried to tell the aeon that animals weren't aloud in the club but Yojimbo had ignored him and all of the bouncers refused to even attempt to kick him out. Woman danced about on the stage in various phases of undress. None of them had yet attempted to approach the odd looking patron. That is until he held up a handful of bills.

Instantly a flock of dancers moved around him, he obliged their attention by slipping money into their g-strings and ordered a bottle of hot sake from one of the topless waitresses. Seeing this, the owner smiled and decided to overlook the presence of the ugly dog.

**The next day...**

"Is that lipstick on Yojimbo's mask?" Tidus whispered to Lulu.

She squinted at the approaching aeon and her eyes widened. "I think it is..."

"Ya, I think he's drunk too." Wakka interjected.

"You think?  I can smell the sake on his breath from here." Lulu sneered in disgust waving her hand over her nose delicately.

"I guess that answers our question about aeons being able to get drunk." Wakka commented thoughtfully.

"I never really thought about it." Tidus said scratching his head. Lulu and Wakka ignored him.


	2. Scenario Two: Do you feel lucky punk?

**Scenario Two: Do you feel lucky punk?**

Waitresses walked about daintily with trays laden with various liquors and slot machines clicked and whirred with activity. All the tables were surrounded by gamblers hoping to get lucky. At one of the tables an unusually large crowed had gathered to watch a game of black jack.

At one of the chairs a massive, unusually dressed man sat, looking almost comical while holding onto cards too small for his hands. By his side a dog that resembled stylized statues outside of restaurants sat watching him. A scantly dressed woman adorned each of the man's massive arms, crooning and petting him with big smiles. The dealer put down his cards and announced in a clear confident voice. "Twenty."

Yojimbo chucked deeply in amusement and turned over his cards, silently revealing his twenty one.

"You win again." The dealer said surprised sliding over a stack of chips. After passing over the winnings the dealer collected the cards and shuffled them before putting down four cards, two in front of Yojimbo two in front of himself.

Yojimbo's top card was a queen, the dealers a two. He tapped his cards without even looking at the bottom one. The dealer raised an eyebrow but deftly tossed him a card. The large man took the card and lifted it and the previously hidden one. As he did this the dealer selected another card for himself and watched his only customer curiously.

"Another card sir?" The dealer asked.

He shook his head and as one they revealed their cards. The dealer shook his head in amazement as once again Yojimbo revealed a twenty one. The gathered crowed cheered but they were interrupted by suit wearing men who pushed through the crowed to Yojimbo's side.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to leave." The taller of the two said in a very careful voice.

Yojimbo stood up and turned around looking pointedly down at the two men. The smaller and younger security guard swallowed hard, visibly afraid. He looked slowly from one man to the other then casually shoved them aside walking out. They both sighed in relief. The women pouted and walked off to find another sugar daddy to suit their needs.


	3. Scenario Three: White Lines

**Scenario Three: White Lines**

Four men nervously watched Yojimbo as he sat behind the large wooden desk, stroking his dogs head.

"I am displeased with this news gentlemen. I entrusted this operation to you and you failed me." He said calmly in a deep reverberating voice.

"Boss you have to understand we tried our best..." The leader of the small group attempted to explain.

Yojimbo cut him off. "I refuse to accept your excuses. You understand the price of failure."

They shifted nervously and the leader swallowed hard before speaking in a nervous voice. "Please boss give us one more chance, we won't screw up this time!"

Yojimbo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Very well, deliver twenty kilos to Besaid. If you fail me this time I will kill all of you. Understood?"

The four men nodded quickly and retreated before he could change his mind. As soon as they left a well dressed young woman walked in carrying a small bowl of white powder and a clip board. She approached Yojimbo and bowed.

"The latest shipment is in sir, here is a sample." She sat the bowl down on his desk and slid it over to him.

Yojimbo dabbed his finger into the blow and licked the powder off of his finger. He chuckled softly and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Excellent quality as always Scylla."

Scylla bowed deeply again and said humbly. "So kind of you to say sir, but I simply procure it not make it myself."

"Yes but you do have a good eye for quality." He remarked casually as he reached into his cloak and withdrew a large bag of money. "Your cut with a little extra." 

He tossed the bag to the edge of the table where she picked it up with a large smile. She regarded him coyly with her dark brown eyes. "I hope this little extra isn't just because of the recent changes in our relationship."

Yojimbo laughed deeply. "Does it matter either way?"

Scylla walked around the table, putting an extra sway to her amble hips. "I would like to think you consider me a valuable member of this organization and not just your slut."

He smiled behind his mask as she straddled his left leg, her short skirt ridding up her long legs revealing the lacy tops of her stalkings. With his right hand he stroked her cheek gently. "I wouldn't have an organization without you my dear Scylla. While I'm gone you run everything. I would be a fool to consider you anything less than a partner."

She laughed softly and reached up pushing off his wide brimmed hat and removing his mask. He leaned forward and they kissed briefly.

"I would love to stay and continue our... conversation but..." Scylla began with a sigh. "I have to get this next shipment packed and ready to go."

Yojimbo pouted briefly then nodded. "I will see you tonight then."

She winked and hopped to her feet leaving the room with a seductive and teasing walk. Yojimbo chuckled softly as he watched her exit and continued to stroke his dog's head.


End file.
